1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to combustion devices and is particularly directed to compact, high-efficiency, liquid fuel burning combustion devices for use in space heaters, water heaters and the like.
2. Prior Art
Combustion device for liquid fuels have long been known and many prior art devices have been proposed to improve the efficiency and to minimize the size of such combustion devices. Unfortunately, many of the prior art devices have been complex in structure and operation and have been expensive to produce and maintain. Other prior art devices have reduced size, but have also reduced efficiency. Still other prior art devices have been extremely dangerous to operate and have been subject to fire or explosion, with attendant hazard to adjacent structures and people. Also, many prior art combustion devices have provided only partial combustion and, hence, have resulted in releasing substantial quantities of toxic or pollutant emissions. A search in the United States Patent Office has revealed the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,168,803 H. C. Simmons et al Sep. 25, 1979 4,595,143 H. C. Simmons et al Jun. 17, 1986 4,773,596 R. R. Wright et al Sep. 27, 1988 4,842,197 B. Simon et al Jun. 27, 1989 ______________________________________
Each of these references is subject to the limitations discussed above. Thus, none of the prior art liquid fuel combustion devices have been entirely satisfactory.